User talk:Rocket.knight.777
Response I can respect you making whatever you please. But, bear in mind that if any given article does not meet this wikia's guidelines and standards, then the article in question is eligible for deletion or to be tagged for it and deleted at a later time if no effort was shown in trying to fix the error. To quote Mr. Thompson for a second: In life, anything worth doing is worth doing right. --Comet Knight 17:58, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Understandable. Rocket.knight.777 05:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Chemical Monsters If you are referring to my editing "Chemical Reaction", I only edited it with tags; that is, it is not actually my card, but in the history of those cards it should show the original creator -- so that would be the person to talk to. -Bhigpx 22:53, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Rocket.knight.777 22:55, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:11, April 3, 2012 (UTC) You are my 100th comment on my talk page! Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) We recently filled in pages for them. Check them out. Yo No Hablo Espanol Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 01:46, April 4, 2012 (UTC) {C Sprechen sie Englisch? I think you've got the wrong user. RK777 speaks English. Taylor Gorrell 02:31, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Got that right, and I sign my name to my words. Rocket.knight.777 03:17, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I honestly forget. Let me talk with him. OOPArts I just edited most/all of your OOParts cards, adding links to key words (Graveyard, attack, Special Summon, etc.), added kanji/phonetic for most of them, and changed words that should/shouldn't be capitalized (I hope this is OK with you; probably should have asked earlier. If you don't like the edits and want to undo them/revert the pages back, I would understand). -Bhigpx 19:51, April 5, 2012 (UTC) No that fine, thanks for doing it. I wouldn't know what to do for most of that stuff. 22:29, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 20:42, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I really don't like your OOPArts. The archetype focuses primarily on Xyz Summoning. Your OOPArts...don't... Also, they seem very OPed. For instance, your 3K beater that can attack three times, and only need 3 Tributes to be Tribute Summoned. It also can summon itself from the Graveyard with the Tokens it makes when it is destroyed. Furthermore, you have a very poor grasp on the Problem-Solving Card Text. Your card grammar, text structure, and use of proper punctuation are not up to the wiki's standards. Granted, I have seen much worse, but it is a bit annoying having to go back in and edit your pages. I am not trying to insult you. Quite the opposite. I want to help you become a better member of our rather small community. I understand your concerns, but honestly, what archetype with a specific purpose doesn't have a few wild extras thrown in, examples from the OOPArts shown include Mud Golem and Mayan Machine. What's more, I've shown my cards to Taylor and he liked them and helped me with a couple of them. And personally, if at least one person likes my work, it's mission accomplished. Mind you I do have other ideas for OOPArts that fit along the theme, but are still in the works, like three spell cards based on runestones that serve a similar purpose that Sartorious's Road cards did but for Xyz Summoning. I will do some slight editing on Totem Pole Titan, like making it be unable to direct attack, but the Special Summoning only happens when all three of its Tokens are in play, without even one of them, its gone for good. Tell you what Y-Tak, start a talk page on the other OOPArts of mine that you find OP'ed with a suggestion on how to fix it, and we canwork together to fix it. That sound ok to you? 22:29, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 22:43, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Another thing. Could you please log in as yourself instead of posting messages displayed as a random contributor? It is really annoying to see someone randomly editing a page, which is usually interpreted as some n00b vandalizing it, and it turn out to be just you, editing. That was a bit... harsh. Taylor Gorrell 22:49, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, excuse me, but I don't actually always have the time to fully log in show I'm here. Sometimes I just have time for a quick edit before my class. If you were me what would be more important, fixing a problem, or taking the time to enter your username and password, and you only had a minute or less before you had to go back to reality. Rocket.knight.777 00:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Look, I'm sorry I snapped. I will try to log in when I'm on here, but I have a life outside of Yu-Gi-Oh, which whether I like it or not I have to live. And if that life only gives me a small window to fix a mistake on my cards, then by God I'll fix the cards, even if it means not signing in. Comet was patience enough to let me slowly build up my archetypes, will you be paience with me over this? Rocket.knight.777 03:48, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 03:57, April 6, 2012 (UTC) No, I should be the one to apologize. I shouldn't have nitpicked about your various flaws. You are new, and I shouldn't expect you to be able to be perfect. Everyone makes mistakes, including me. I have had a bit of a rough week. I have also having some real-life issues right now, and I feel like I might have taken out some of my frustration on you. That was wrong and uncalled for. Please forgive me. Water under the bridge. (extends hand for friendly handshake) Rocket.knight.777 04:00, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Now this is what I like to see. People getting along instead of ripping each other apart like a rabid Red-Eyes. ^_^ Taylor Gorrell 04:05, April 6, 2012 (UTC) lol. Nice analogy. Rocket.knight.777 04:07, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 14:27, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I was tired when I did that. OK. Let's use our talk pages for this. What issues do you have with my changes? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 15:57, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I understand, and, frankly, I would also be upset with someone tampering with my pages without my permission. Again, I sincerely apologize for this. Now, my main issue with your cards, specifically Talos, Totem, and Serpent, is that the OOPArts have more than enough ace cards. Do they honestly need more? It's good to balance out the strong cards with the rank-and-file, and support those powerhouses. Secondly, you forget that Tokens cannot be used for Xyz Summoning, so Totem's effect is rather irrelevant in that aspect. He is mainly providing attack targets for other OOPArts, and himself. Third, I think the "turning Equip Cards into Xyz Materials" effect for Serpent would be rather overpowered, even if it is once per Duel. You could build up to 5 Equip Cards rather easily, and then use them to get 5 new Xyz Materials. Fourth, for Talos' effect, you are rationalizing that he is made of bronze, so things would just bounce off of him. How does that translate into ATK loss, especially such a drastic amount, as well as being able to survive attacks? Furthermore, unlike the other OOPArts, which either existed or had substantial proof that they existed, Talos is purely fictional. He is out of place in an archetype of out of place artifacts. Basically, what I am trying to get you to do whenever you make a card that expands on an archetype is this simple question: What does the archetype gain, and is it useful to the archetype? Moving On... Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:08, April 6, 2012 (UTC) So, now that that is out of the way, how about you help me out? For a project of my own, I am making some Chaos Numbers of existing Numbers, and I need some help with the effects, as Taylor doesn't come on that often. Do you use YIM or Skype? Sadly no. I don't have my own computer, and I don't know how long I'll live at home. I'm more of a facebook/fanfiction.net PM guy. Taylor and I had this same conversion a couple of days ago when he asked me to help with Terminal archetypes you two are working on. Rocket.knight.777 17:14, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:18, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Got it. Sorry. Would you mind if I looked through the OOPArts Spells/Traps you created as well? Just to check for errors and make sure the PSCT is up-to-date. I will ask you about any effects. Of Course. Go ahead. And I am interested in helping you with the Chaos Numbers. Personally, I've been trying to think up one for 33. Rocket.knight.777 17:20, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I know it. But I make it cause i want make them. It's one part of my personallity, originality. you know. 42horror42 14:30, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Really? thanx vvvery mmuch! now i know to i dont make them. 42horror42 16:07, May 24, 2012 (UTC) About that 1. I can only help those who either need it or ask for it. 2. I honestly do not care where a person is from or what their primary language is, so long as they can follow the given guidelines of this site or not. If a person does not follow the given rules and guidelines when making an article, then I have to step in anyway. 3. This is an English language-based wikia devoted to English-written cards and articles written in English. A person who cannot fluently read and speak English does not belong on this site, much like how a person who cannot write and understand Japanese does not belong on a Japanese site. Furthermore, that excuse does not fly as several users on this site do not speak English as their primary language as well. 4. Anyone that creates a card, pack, etc. is expected to have known and to have followed the Established Standards that are explicitly posted on the front page and on the side of nearly every page of the wikia. If a person cannot follow the guidelines, then I, or any other person would have to step in anyway. 5. I cannot help someone who does not want to learn or someone that cannot learn from their mistakes. 6. I cannot respect someone who does not respect their work. Seeing a card being done half-assed or done terribly wrong is quite frankly insulting to those who do put in some sort of effort when making cards. 7. The user in question you're trying to defend has already been informed and warned before as to why his cards are candidates for deletion what said user can do to get the tags removed. 8. Regardless of who you are and where you're from, it's still expected, if not required to meet the guidelines. If you can't, then it gets tagged. Deal with it. --Comet Knight 19:38, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Solution Even if you haven't actually made the cards yet, simply make the template containing the names of the cards anyway. That way, even if you haven't actually made the cards yet, it's still an actual work-in-progress instead of an incomplete Dead End article that's a candidate for deletion. --Comet Knight 21:30, May 24, 2012 (UTC) The plan was to have the page be a connection between the two halfs of the archetype. But fine, I'll deviate from what makes me happy just to make you happy. Rocket.knight.777 21:51, May 24, 2012 (UTC)